Here We Go Again
by juleszapineapple
Summary: My first story! Includes Yin/Yang, Shules, Juliet's relative/Gus' girlfriend, and probably OOC Lassie. Hey, I'm new, so review with critique! If you hate it, I'd maybe like to know... T for now, and it could go lower soon, but I'll start high.
1. Shawn, Meet Allie

BTW, Allison IS based off Allison Harvard, you can Google her or something…

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the characters, just Allison.

Shawn Spencer was in the Psych office on a Friday, while Gus was cleaning the fridge again, and he heard the door open.

Standing there was a tall, thin, blonde, young woman with huge blue eyes. Her hair was straight and went down past her chest, and was wearing a blue tank top, a denim skirt, and tall silver heels, with a small silver key hanging by a chain around her neck.

"May I help you…?" Shawn began, but was interrupted by her quiet and high but firm voice.

"My name is Allison; I'm the, uh, cousin of someone who works at the SBPD. I think you know them?" she said, unsurely with a twinge of hope in her voice.

"Oh, you must be the Chief's cousin!" Shawn exclaimed.

"No…" Allison said, looking at him, wondering how clueless he could be.

"Lassie?" Shawn asked. "Please say no."

"No!" cried Allison, frustrated. "I'm Allison O'Hara, Juliet's cousin!"

Shawn was confused. Allison looked different in her face from Juliet. Her eyes were far too large, and her nose was a different shape, unless she was…

"I'm sensing that you are adopted, may I ask from where?" Shawn said with a hand to his temple.

"Sweden, when I was six months old," Allison frowned. "You're Shawn Spencer! The psychic detective! Juliet, um, told me, well, about you," Allison seemed to back away from the subject. "Wait, where's Gus?" she quickly added to distract Shawn.

"What?" Gus called from the kitchen. He entered, and his face lit up when he saw Allison. "Allie!" He exclaimed, and ran over to embrace her.

Now Shawn was really confused. How did Gus-? When did he-? How did he know-? For once, he was at a loss for words.

"How do you know Allison?" He finally managed to ask.

"After you met Juliet, I decided to do a background check, you know, for safety. So I found Allison on MySpace, and we started to talk. Then we met a couple times, when I told you I was out on business between cases. We hit it off, and have been talking online and going on occasional dates ever since."

"What about Ruby?" Shawn asked. Allison stared at Gus.

"Ruby? Who is this Ruby?"

"Well, Allison hadn't chatted with me for a while, and I kept trying to contact her, but she wasn't responding, so I gave up. But she's here now!"

"What about everyone you've flirted with for the past four years!" Shawn exclaimed, very frustrated with his "secret-vault" of a friend.

"Those were to convince you that I'm single," Gus said. "Don't worry, Allie."

Allison smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, while Shawn pretended to gag.

"Why are you here?" Shawn asked, frustrated and extremely annoyed.

Allison smirked. "To visit Juliet. She's expecting me to come by the department in…" she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Fifteen minutes. Want to come? I know you don't have a real reason, but…" Gus' face lit up.

"Of course we will!" he exclaimed. Shawn exasperatedly rolled his eyes.

"Gus, can we talk?" Gus and Shawn walked to the corner out of Allison's earshot.

"Well, Shawn?" Gus whispered.

"Dude, she's hot, but don't you normally go for the 'smart so that she appreciates my nerdiness' type? I mean, she doesn't seem too bright."

"She's an anesthesiologist, Shawn."

Shawn stared at him.

"She makes people sleepy in surgery to eliminate pain, she's a doctor," Gus explained desperately.

Shawn strolled over towards Allison, or "Allie", according to Gus.

"Favorite color?" He shot at her, hostile.

"Blue," she said confidently. "Does he always do this?" she looked at Gus.

"Same questions and everything. Every time."

"Favorite flavor?"

"Depends."

"Okay, favorite smoothie flavor?"

"Raspberry."

"Tea?"

"Chai."

"Do you like pineapple?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Not as much as you, clearly."

"80's?"

"Great movies, cool music, HORRIBLE fashion."

"Awesome, huh?" Gus whispered

"FINE!" he shouted, and was out the door before either of them could respond.


	2. At the Station

Hey, guys! The real action isn't gonna start for a while, so if you're waiting for that, wait for a couple more chapters. I don't like this chapter, it's REALLY short, but I had to so everything was clear to all the characters, cause I don't like writing introductions. Lassie is really OOC…

I don't own Psych, but I own Allison. She's mine. (Did that sound slightly creepy and possessive?)

They arrived at the SBPD exactly on time, with Shawn silent the entire way there, glaring at Gus.

_How could he have not told me? I mean, I didn't like him dating Ruby, but this is Jules' cousin! I mean, if I talked to her, I could get inside Juliet's head. And then…_

His thoughts were interrupted as Carlton Lassiter spotted them, his ears glowing red.

"Spencer! I told you not to bring your idiotic little dates to the Station! And we didn't even call you for a case, so I highly suggest that you get you, your girlfriend, and Guster the hell out of here!" he said, anger blazing through his cool, low tone of voice.

"Allison!" a much kinder and sweeter voice exclaimed. Shawn couldn't help but smile a little as he saw Allison run over and hug Juliet, and everything was silent as Lassiter's jaw dropped in shock.

"You _know _her, O'Hara!?" he asked/yelled, looking from Juliet to Shawn to Allison and back again, trying to piece it together.

"She's my cousin, Carlton." Juliet replied, wondering who he thought Allison was.

Lassiter looked ready to explode as he turned to Shawn. "You're dating her _cousin!!!!_" he shouted.

Juliet looked as though she's been slapped in the face. Shawn, Gus, and Allison burst into laughter.

"You-…-thought that _I…_was dating _Shawn_! Allison gasped between fits of laughter. "I'm…dating…Gus!"

Now Lassiter and Juliet looked even more confused.

"How?" Juliet asked Gus.

Gus explained again, and Lassiter seemed to calm down with the fact that it was Gus dating Juliet's cousin.

"For the record," Shawn whispered to Gus, "Right now she's here." He motioned with his hands a height of about two feet.

"Expect up to the ceiling, Shawn. Expect up to the ceiling."

"Don't count on it," murmured Shawn, as he saw Allison apply pineapple chap stick to her lips. She had just scored about six inches.


	3. Truth or Dare? Oh, God

This chapter takes place back at Juliet's apartment, where Allison is staying. Got some inspiration from Wilson and Thirteen's scenes in "Lockdown" on House. Finally, though, a wee bit of Shules!

Allison returned from the kitchen in her pajamas with two mugs of hot cocoa. She sat down on the couch next to Juliet, and asked "So, what do you want to do?" She felt slightly ashamed of how high-pitched and small her voice sounded.

Juliet thought. "Hmmm…truth or dare?"

Allison laughed, then when Juliet didn't, she awkwardly said, "Wait, you weren't kidding…were you." It wasn't a question. "C'mon, Juliet, can't we watch a movie or something?"

"Well, I just want to talk. We haven't in a while," Juliet smiled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," mumbled Allison.

A few rounds later, Allison was up again, and they hadn't admitted to anything of great interest to either of them.

"Okay…" Juliet whispered to herself, "Oooh! I got it! How far have you and Gus gone?"

Allison raised her eyebrows. "Juliet, we've only met in person a few times." Juliet didn't reply. "Fine, we made out. Five times. Ever. That's it. Nothing exciting." Allison said, annoyed. She suddenly cheered up. "My turn! Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Juliet said without a second thought.

Allison got quiet. "Are you in love with Shawn?" she asked, seriousness reading all over her face. Juliet went white.

"N-n-no…" she stammered.

"Tell the truth, Juliet."

Juliet sighed. "I guess, maybe? Yes? Wait, no. I take that back."

Allison grinned. "I KNEW it!"  
Juliet turned red. "What?" she exclaimed.

"Come on, Juliet. Close talking? You were talking about it for weeks. And you ignored me completely after that phone call when he was shot! And from what you told me about the hospital, it seems like he does, too."

"Allison, you're acting like a child. Shawn and I are friends." Juliet said, trying to sound sophisticated.

"A friend you're _in LOVE _with…" Allison mumbled. And with that, she got up and walked back to the kitchen with her hot cocoa, untouched.

Juliet suddenly felt like she was undercover at the sorority house again. Truth or Dare? She was supposed to be a detective! And she had just sort-of admitted the secret to Allison that she'd promised to keep a secret until Shawn got his life in order. She sighed, and began to look for her gun and her timer.


	4. The Note

Okay, time for action! Muahhahahha…

Shawn and Gus were at a café with Allison, sharing a large plate of onion rings and drinking pineapple juice (with Shawn's persuasion) when Shawn's phone rang.

"It's the chief. She wants us to come over right away, it must be…" he stared into space. "An emergency." Gus grabbed his keys and they all sprinted to his car. He drove as fast as he could (without going over the speed limit, much to Shawn's annoyance) to the station. They ran inside to the back to see the entire department pale and wide-eyed, looking at a note being projected on the screen. Everyone except Juliet.

"Where's Jules!?" Shawn half-shouted. _Could he have-_ he thought before he gulped and shook his head, shaking it out of his mind.

"She's sick today," the chief replied. Then realization came over her face. "McNab! Get O'Hara over here! Now!" Buzz ran out as fast as he could.

Shawn looked at Lassiter. He looked, well, scared. That was new. It was so subtle, Shawn barely noticed it himself. But it was there.

Buzz came back a few minutes later, with Juliet, to everyone's relief. She looked awful. Exhausted, frail, and baggy-eyed.

"What's this about?" she groaned. Everyone pointed awkwardly to the note on the screen. Juliet lost all color to her face. Her eyes glazed with tears, and she blinked them back. Shawn wanted nothing more than to hug her. But they didn't have time. Allison took the liberty of touching her lightly on the shoulder, whispering something that looked and sounded like "It's gonna be okay, Juliet." She looked at Shawn, with an expression that said _Don't worry; neither of us blame you for what happened. But let me handle it. _

They knew they were in for a long few days, and Shawn would make sure on his life that Gus, Juliet, his father, and even Lassie would make it out alive.


	5. Roleplaying

Okay, sorry about the confusion in the last chapter, but it was mostly because I couldn't decide what to put in the note. Then I remembered-Yin doesn't rhyme! But I can't really do Hitchcock-so I'll do something else. Would Yin even do the same thing twice?

They all blankly stared at the note in front of them.

_Hello, Shawn! I'm back!_

_ Too bad someone's got to die._

_ Last time you cheated-you chose both._

_ So we have to play again._

_ You're going to want to play by the rules_

_ If you want to live yourself._

_ -Yin_

"That's not even a clue!" Gus piped up. Shawn stared at his feet.

"No, Gus. Chief, was there anything else?" he replied.

The Chief pressed a button on her remote. It showed Shawn's picture next to a picture of an animated prince. Shawn couldn't help but laugh.

"Disney? He went from Hitchcock to Disney? And I'm prince charming? I'd say Hercules, but that's just my opinion." Allison walked over and stomped down on his foot as hard as she could. It wasn't much, but it got the message across. Last time, Juliet and Abigail had both almost died. They didn't have time for his fooling around.

Another slide went up. Lassiter, apparently, was going to be the Beast from Beauty and the Beast.

"What the hell is _that _thing?" Lassiter asked.

"Oh, come on, Lassie! You've never watched Disney movies?" Shawn asked, truly curious. _Maybe that's why he's so grumpy…_ he couldn't help but wonder.

"No! Do you think I've ever had time for foolish inanimate objects and animals and royalty dancing and singing and being cursed by evil monster-things?" He exclaimed back.

The Chief decided that it was a good time to show the next slide. Gus would be playing Flounder from The Little Mermaid.

"_What! _I'm a _fish!_" Gus raised his voice. "Why am I a stupid, fat little fish that has a misleading name!"

"Because Flounder is Ariel's best friend, and you're Shawn's best friend," Allison answered calmly. Her face fell when she saw the next slide. "I'm in this too?" she whispered. Allison was playing Aurora from Sleeping Beauty.

Juliet looked at her. "Don't, Allison. You don't have to." Allison shook her head. Why she would choose to do it, though, Shawn had no idea.

Juliet was going to be Mulan. "Hey, he's got you down!" Shawn smiled. Juliet raised an eyebrow. "I mean, she's pretty, willing to risk her life to protect people, and is tough enough to do it," he said quietly. Everyone had to agree with that.

That was the end. :Wait, so he replaced my dad with Allison? Why?" Shawn asked, worried. His dad was out of town, so Yin must have known about that_ and_ Allison being here…he was already two steps ahead. And they hadn't even started.


	6. A Line

Okay, I know most people don't update more than once a day, but I am SOOOO BORED! Hopefully the chapters will get a little longer, because some of these are just really short. I suggest you watch the season finale right before reading this, it makes more sense.

That night, they all arrived at the same sight where Juliet had been kidnapped, (how he had done it when it had been closed off nobody knew) all of them ready for clues. Yin's patterns were harder to detect without Mary, but they seemed similar, considering that they were here.

"Okay, so I'm looking for water. Why does he always associate me with water?" Gus mumbled as they all stood in a line. The Chief and back-up were all in the van again, ready to jump in. They all had made a pact to watch each other at all costs.

Juliet looked over to see a bait shop where the bar had once been. She tapped on Gus' shoulder and pointed. He nodded, and walked slowly towards it.

Allison gulped. She had never imagined coming here, in some strange "movie set", being involved in something like this. She didn't blame Shawn, for this, now, or for what happened to Juliet last time. For what happened to Juliet after he caught Yang the first time. _Sleeping Beauty…fairies, sleeping, and creepy ladies that turn into dragons. What's around here that…_she noticed a tall building with a spindle in one of the windows. "Um, Shawn?" she pointed to the window.

"Be careful," he said, glancing at Juliet for a brief second before facing her. He looked genuinely terrified. She gulped and crept towards the building.

Carlton Lassiter had never been prone to weakness. And if anyone questioned that, they'd most definitely be sorry for it. But he hadn't felt this vulnerable since his childhood. Not even the last two times these psychopaths tried to ruin their lives. Yin had definitely proven his point to him that he wasn't one to be tampered with. To all of them, and he hated that they were all so stuck up on it like a bunch of reminiscing bunch of pansies. He looked over to see a shed door, with a single rose sitting in front of it. It was his turn. He turned to O'Hara. "Bye, partner. Be safe." And he walked toward the door, alone.

Shawn had already seen his clue. A little crown sitting on top of a coat rack in a restaurant. But he was going to stay with Juliet until she found hers. He knew that Yin wasn't going to do anything to him, it would ruin the game. And Gus and Lassie could take care of themselves. Not that Juliet couldn't, but the last time really freaked him out. And Allison, well, he barely knew her, and she could have denied Yin's offer. She chose it. Plus, Allison didn't seem the type that liked to be rescued. And the more he knew her, the more he was convinced that she was perfect for Gus, an amazing height of five feet so far. She just kept rolling in the points.

Juliet wondered why Shawn hadn't found his clue. She'd already found it, and she hadn't found hers yet. She refused to tell him, though. She'd never admit it, but she was afraid to be alone. She just had to keep looking. She then spotted a car with a dragon painted on the front window. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Shawn," she tilted her head towards the car. He nodded, and looked straight into her eyes. "You'll be okay. Promise me." She felt tears coming on, oh god, was she that pathetic? "I promise." She walked to the car, opened the door, and stepped inside. Shawn suddenly ran over to the restaurant, obviously having had seen it all along.

The shop was small, and Gus didn't see any clues to his knowledge. He reached slowly into his pocket, feeling more secure that they had provided all of the detectives AND consultants with a gun this time. He searched the small tins of worms with his fingers for clues, glad that he had gotten this place instead of Shawn. Hell knows where he'd end up.

The shed was dark, except for a small lamp used for camping illuminating a portion of the room. A lamp-like that candelabra in the movie! (He had watched it for research-best movie of his life) As Lassiter looked around, he saw it all, a clock, a wardrobe, a feather duster, a tea set. He began searching them with one hand, his gun in the other.

Juliet just sat in the car. It was so small that if there had been a clue to find, she would have already found it. She couldn't see much, but then, a blast of music began playing, which meant-_someone's being kidnapped._

There were only a few tables set up. Shawn picked up and examined the crown from the coat rack. It seemed normal. He searched the tables and chairs, with no luck. He sighed when he realized he still had the gun. Then he remembered from last time; only the victim-Juliet-had found a note. He probably wasn't going to find one. Wait-everyone had a gun. _Except Allison._ He sprinted out of the bar and was then stopped by loud, deafening music. He looked to where Allison was supposed to be, only to find that she wasn't there. _Oh, crap._ He ran over to where Juliet was in the car, only to find that the car doors were locked. "JULIET!" he screamed over the music. "ALLISON! I THINK SHE'S-," but he was stopped by the absence of music. The car door opened, and he said into the microphone "Chief! Back-up! NOW!" as he pulled Juliet as fast as he could out of the car. Gus and Lassiter soon showed up, and they all sprinted towards the building where Allison had disappeared.

They raced up the stairs, and when they reached the room where she had been, tears began to stream down Juliet's face, but she didn't make a sound. Shawn pulled her into a hug, staring at the blood splatter and note next to the spindle where she should have been.


	7. A Talk With Alice

Hey, guys. I know the last one was a cliffhanger…but here's the next one…okay, this one has one too, but…

They all stood there, staring for a while at the note and splatter. The blood wasn't excessive, which was a good sign. Lassiter picked up the note.

_Too late, Shawn_

_Too bad, so sad._

_But I'm not done yet. _

_Back at Home you'll find the way._

_You have three hours_

"Home-the station!" Shawn quickly piped up. The whole gang ran out of the building, Lassiter carrying the note, and drove back.

"There's nothing here!" Gus exclaimed after they had arrived and searched for a good ten minutes. He walked up to Juliet, said something Shawn couldn't make out, and she nodded, refusing to look at him. Gus then ran out of the room and out of sight. Shawn didn't care where he was going. He just needed to save Allison.

"Jules…" he started, but as soon as that had come out she had left the room. "Where are you going?" he called out.

"The Interrogation Room!" she called back in what seemed like halfway between an angry roar and a sob.

Shawn suddenly thought of something. He began to run out of the station when the Chief caught him.

"Spencer, where are you going?"

"I, uh, need to talk to someone," he murmured, "I'll be quick."

Actually, it was the truth.

"Shawn Spencer? What are you doing here?" Alice Bundy looked furious. The one Juliet had caught while undercover for her Scary Sherry case.

"I, um, needed to talk to you," he whispered into the little phone.

"About what?!" she exclaimed.

"You remember Mary Lou?" her face went purple.

"HOW COULD I NOT REMEMBER, SHAWN!!!" she screamed.

"Well, uh, Juliet-I mean, Mary Lou-'s cousin got kidnapped. By the Yin Yang killer-well, her partner."

"And why do I give a damn?"

"I just thought you would be the only person who wouldn't, so I could talk without you putting little advice comments in every two seconds."

"Go, Shawn."

"But-"

"NOW."

Shawn arrived back at the station, with everyone frantic.

"What happened?" he asked Buzz, who simply stuttered

"I-I d-don't kn-know how it c-could have happened, I-I swear I-"

Lassiter pushed him aside and whispered, "Yang's out of jail."

"How is that possible?" Shawn asked, praying that it was a joke.

"We don't know…" he whispered.

He saw Juliet at her desk, hands covering her face. He walked over and whispered, "Jules, talk to me. Please?" She looked up, her eyes red and puffy.

"Wh-what, Shawn?" she said, her voice trembling.

Shawn suddenly noticed the absence of a certain individual. "Gus…Jules, where is Gus? What did he say to you before he left?"

"He said he was going to get food," she said, confused.

"How long ago was that!?" Shawn half-yelled.

"Ummm…about an hour?" she estimated, and suddenly panic fled into her face.

Shawn called him as fast as his fingers could go. No answer. Gus always answered his calls.

"GUS!!!" Shawn screamed, and he ran outside, where it had started to pour rain. "GUS!" he shouted into the night, but Gus couldn't here, for he was far away, more afraid than he had ever been.


	8. Denial

"Shawn, talk to me, please?" Juliet pleaded for the umpteenth time. He shook his head. He was just standing in the rain with her beside him, his phone in his pocket, ready for the call from Yin or Yang, now that she had escaped.

The phone rang. It was Gus. "Here it is!" he shouted, and he and Juliet ran into the station, Shawn holding it in the air. He pressed the speakerphone button and set it on the table as he answered it.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" Shawn yelled. Juliet bit her lip, praying for a clue about Allison, too.

"_Shawn-," _it was Gus. "_Choose again, this time no cheating. I have __**her**__ working the other side. Home you'll find the pretty one, Sleeping Beauty, and I can be found under the sea. Only one hour left, Shawn, so don't delay. _Shawn! I'm at the-" but he was cut off.

"Home? I thought that was the station? And we already searched everything!" Juliet said, confused as ever.

"Well, Yang must be where Allison is, and they must have some way of communicating to each other to make sure that we don't choose both," Shawn thought out loud, "Home…home…if it's not the station…the Psych Office! She has Allison at the effing Psych Office!"

His face fell. "Gus…" he looked about to cry.

Juliet had planned for it to come to this. She pulled him aside.

"Shawn," she whispered, "Do you know where Gus is?"

"I need more time…"

"That's all I need to know."

"What are you thinking, Juliet?"

"I think I know how we can save Gus and Allison. Both of them."

"How?"

"It could backfire. Really easily. And it's really stupid…but I came up with it while we were in the rain. I knew he would make you choose. He has a thing for that."

"That he does."

"But you'll say no."

"Juliet, this is Gus we're talking about."

"You'll still say no."

"Why?"

"It involves… almost certain death."

"For who?"

"Well, you know, Allison and I are wearing the same clothes today…"

"Which I find confusing…"

"Exactly. And we look very similar in the dark…"

ooooOooooo

"NO! For the last time, absolutely and positively NO! This is NOT a SOAP OPERA, and I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!"

"Why not, Shawn!"

"Because you'd DIE!!!!"

"Maybe not!"

"Jules, be SERIOUS!"

"Okay, I probably would, but Shawn, _that's my job!"_

"In what world?!"

"I'm risking my life to save citizens, which, by definition IS MY JOB!"

"Okay, I'll go get a dictionary, then!"

"Shawn, I'm a detective! I could die any second! I knew what I was getting myself into when I started!"

"Obviously, I can only choose two between you, Gus, and Allison. You take a pick at who I'd like to keep alive."

"Gus and me, I get it!"

"Then why do you have this CRAZY PLAN!"

"Don't you want Gus and Allison to be happy together!?"

"Oh, and like I don't wish that WE could ever be happy together!"

Juliet froze. Her eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"I just…can't lose Gus. Or you. It would hurt too much."

"Oh, and like I'd be okay if Allison or Gus died? She was my BEST FRIEND when we were little!"

"But Yang chose ME! Not you, ME! And this is MY choice, so the answer is NO!!!"

"Shawn. It's the only choice we have. If we choose one, then Yin or Yang gets away. This way, they both either get caught or die, and no one else has to be hurt by them again. We have to make sacrifices, and in this case, it's me. It's just the way life is."

"Jules…please. Please, don't do it. Please." He was whispering now.

"Shawn, I can handle it," but the tears were already coming. "It's okay."

And then she was going towards the parking lot with the rest of the department, and Shawn had never felt so alone.


	9. Arrival and Awakenings

The car ride was awkward.

"Juliet?"

"Shawn, we're doing it. Do you remember the plan?"

"Yes…"

They didn't speak for another five minutes.

"Jules…"

"SHAWN! WHAT!?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Me, too, Shawn. Me, too."

They arrived at the office. Lassiter and lots of other bulky men with guns stood back, waiting to strike if necessary. Juliet and Shawn crept as quietly as possible towards the building. Shawn grasped the doorknob.

"Juliet, listen…I need to tell you something…"

"Shawn, we're wasting time, come on!"

He sighed and silently turned the knob. He pushed it open. They both scurried inside and closed the door behind them.

"Shawn," Juliet whispered, "Where do you keep the fuse box?"

"I've got it," he replied, and he took a picture of him and Gus at Disneyland off the wall, revealing the fuses. He took out the wire cutters, and cut all of the wires. The room went dark.

Then they saw Allison.

"Oh my god…" Juliet slapped a hand over her mouth. Allison was sprawled across the floor, unconscious, with a mark across her neck and scars covering her arms and face. "Shawn, we have to get her out of here!"

"Jules wait," he whispered. "Yang wouldn't let us off this easy…she's sleeping beauty, right? And she's not breathing, so…"

"CPR! It's sort of like a kiss…" Juliet exclaimed quietly.

Shawn nodded. He bent down and knelt beside Allison. He performed the compressions before pinching her nose and breathing into her mouth. Juliet couldn't help but look away. It sickened her, even if it was necessary.

Allison's eyes opened slightly, only half-awake, but her breathing was at least back. She moaned.

"Allison, please be quiet! Please!" Shawn whispered to her.

"Shhhawn?" _Damn. She's here._


	10. Choices and Realizations

Heads up: Sad and dramatic…please don't hate me! I've had this planned since the beginning!

"Shawn! Hide Allison!" Juliet whispered, terrified. Shawn nodded, and quickly picked up Allison. He looked around, before carrying and dropping her in a closet, where she groaned softly as he closed the door. Juliet dropped to the floor, lying like Allison had.

"Shhhawn! You came!' That voice. That horrible, twisted voice that had remained engraved in Shawn's mind for so long. And then Yang appeared. Her hair was tangled, and her rotting teeth were formed into a twisted grin. Shawn quickly knelt next to Juliet, as if he had just performed the CPR on her, not Allison.

"You figured it out! But you know why Yin and I decided on Disney? Because you know in those movies, when the princess is about to die, and you see the light leave the hero's eyes? Animation doesn't do it justice. And I want to see it happen to you. Now, I know she's not your ideal princess, and it's so dark! But you see, Shawn, I've planted a bomb. A timed one. For five minutes. You have that long to say your little good-byes, and get out of the bomb's range. If, however, you try to take her with you, I will shoot you. Oh, I can't wait to see this!" Yang's voice made shivers run up Shawn's spine.

"Where did you get a gun?"

"Oh, Shawn, your little friend here provided it for me! How convenient! But I can't see, so I'll see if I can find a flashlight…" then, she got up, left them, and began searching drawers and desks and selves for a flashlight.

"Juliet…I guess this is it," Shawn whispered, barely audible.

"Yes, I guess it is."

"Do you remember when we met?"

"Yeah, whenever someone says that lunch is on them, I laugh a little."

"Really?"

"Yep. You're pretty funny, Shawn."

"Pretty funny? That's a horrible understatement!"

"Okay, you're hilarious. Happy?"

"Well, it's hard when we only have five minutes left together…"

"You're making this sound like some romantic tragedy."

"Well, this was your idea!"

"Shawn…what were you trying to tell me that time when we thought I had Thornburg?"

"Ummm…why do you ask?"

"Oh, Shawn, she's coming back! Shut up!"

Yang came back holding only a gun. "I couldn't find a flashlight, but that's okay. I can see your eyes, they're so bright! Oh, there's that light…it's going away…"

Shawn remembered something. _Wait….Allison didn't have a gun!_

"Jules," Shawn whispered directly into her ear.

"One minute left, Shawn!" Yang called mockingly. She didn't even care that she was going to get blown up.

"Yes, Shawn?" Juliet replied, almost silently.

"I thought Allison didn't have a gun?"

"She did, but it wasn't loaded, she just made it to scare Yin…why?"

"It's not loaded…" Shawn whispered, "IT'S NOT LOADED!!!!"

He snatched Juliet in his arms and sprinted out the door, pausing only to open the door in record time. He ran with her, and than stopped, placing her back standing. She looked at him, and grabbed his face in her hands, before Shawn realized something.

"Jules…Allison."

She blinked, then turned and ran as fast as she could towards the office, screaming "ALLISON! ALLISON!"

"JULES! NO!" Shawn began to run after her, but she was too fast, too determined.

There was an earth-shattering sound, and he watched as the Psych office blew apart, knocking Juliet backward.

"JULES!" Shawn ran to her, not caring about the debris floating and falling in the air. He knelt beside her, and was relieved to hear her softly whisper "Allison…Allison…" , tears streaming down her sweaty face, and Shawn could feel his own tears falling fast and hard, as he heard the roar of sirens in the distance. His only prayer was that they still had enough time to save Gus.


	11. Allison

Ha! I tricked you…sorry if it's unrealistic.

Allison's POV of the Last Chapter

It was dark. So dark. And my eyelids…they felt like iron. I finally managed to force them open with what felt like every ounce of strength in my body. Shawn was the first thing I saw, hovering over me. I panicked…if they had chosen me…but there had to be a catch. Shawn would never choose me. Never in a million years would he let Gus die for someone he'd barely known. Then I saw Juliet. There was that catch. But I couldn't piece it together…what were they doing? Then, I felt feeling creep back into me. Holy crap, it hurt. My memory was restored of the whip…and the baseball bat…and oh, god, the knife. Every inch of me felt like it was dying a slow and painful death.

I moaned, and Shawn and Juliet looked about to kill me, which must have meant that Yang was still here. She had told me her whole bomb and "light leaving his eyes" speech, and Shawn and Juliet obviously hadn't. I tried to talk, but it was impossible. Then I heard a voice that made my skin crawl, and I felt Shawn grab me and shove me into a closet. I'd have to yell at him about that later. If there would be one…

A minute passed, and I felt able to move. It hurt, but it was possible. Memories came back of emails from Gus. _Shawn wanted to install an "emergency basement" below the office. I gave in. Apparently, it will be slightly beside the office, and there will be a trap-door entrance. I thought it was stupid. He jumped for joy when I finally agreed._

What if…the trap door was in the closet? It was worth a shot, if Yang's plan was going smoothly. I hoped Shawn realized that the gun was loaded. I prayed. I began to feel with my hands, searching for something. It wasn't hard. I felt the lock, and remembered another email.

_Shawn just bought a special type-in lock on my credit card. He's going to use it for his trap-door special basement thing. Made the password pineapple. Honestly? You'd think by now that he'd realize that that's what everyone's first guess would be._

My fingers worked quickly on the lock, hoping with all my heart that Gus had failed to convince Gus to change the password.

Thank god for Shawn's stubbornness. The lock clicked open, and I practically tore open the door. Beneath was a bunch of stairs. I felt like I was in a spy movie of some sort…

The stairs lead to a room smaller than the tree house I had when I was a kid. I couldn't help but think that the ceiling would cave in…the bomb wasn't very far away. I crouched into the position that we did during tornado drills in Junior High. They should have bomb drills, because I was totally clueless on what to do. Juliet was more cut out for this, I've always been so incredibly jealous of her. Until I met Gus. And I do pity her for falling for Shawn, the only guy stupid enough to not admit that he's madly in love with her. And, her, being just as stubborn, refused to admit that that feeling was mutual.

Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting noise. Debris and ceiling tiles began to fall, but it only lasted a few seconds, or at least for what I could remember, because a tile fell on my head, and I was knocked out cold.

I woke up to the sound of gruff male voices screaming, "GET HER OUT! WE FOUND A BODY!" Was I actually alive? Oh, more pain! More damn pain than before. Next thing I knew, I was in an ambulance, my only question being: What happened to Shawn, Juliet, and Gus?

I can take off this chapter and go another direction if you guys want me to, so tell me if you liked Allison dead better.


	12. Shark Bait! Ooh ha ha!

After Juliet was loaded into the ambulance, the Chief ran up to Shawn.

"Mr. Spencer, do you know where Gus is?"

Shawn thought only for a few seconds. "The aquarium. We went there last week."

As soon as the words left his lips, they ran into the cars and drove as fast as they could towards the newly renovated aquarium. Shawn tried to think of scenes in the little mermaid that had almost killed Flounder…there was the time where he was almost eaten by a shark!

"The shark exhibit!" shouted Shawn as soon as they pushed open the doors. They ran down the hallway towards it, and gasped at what they saw. Gus was tied to a chair that was sitting on a wooden plank that was sticking out of the glass wall just above the surface of the water in the shark tank. Gus had chum bulging out of his shirt and pockets. Shawn could see that the plank was more than wood; it looked like one of the planks in a dunking booth, except there was no target to throw a ball at. Then he saw the clock on the opposite side of Gus. It was counting down, and at that second Gus had about two minutes. He was sure that when it ran out, that the plank would drop and Gus (along with the chum) would fall into the water, to his probable death.

Shawn didn't hesitate. He ran into the "Employees Only" door, and everyone watched as he opened a door high up at the very top of the tank, directly above Gus. He jumped down and grabbed Gus in his chair, then motioned for the Chief to come. She ran into the door and appeared in the tank, while Shawn motioned for her to stay up in the doorway. He had been cutting Gus' ropes with his Swiss, and then said,

"Gus! Get on my shoulders!" Gus obeyed, and the Chief pulled him up. Gus then reached down, the Chief holding his feet, and screamed,

"Shawn! Grab my hand!" He held out his hand, and Shawn jumped up to grab it. Gus then grabbed Shawn's other hand with his other one, Shawn's feet barely skimming the wood plank. Then, the plank dropped and was plastered against the glass. Using all his strength, Gus pulled Shawn up, and all three of the practically tumbled into the doorway and down, back into the hall with everyone else. Gus grabbed Shawn and hugged him.

"Shawn…you…did…it…" he gasped, and then his smile disappeared.

"Where's Juliet? Where's Allison?" he looked ready to throw up.

"Jules is okay…I think, she got blown backwards by a bomb. She was burned pretty badly, and she went unconscious after a few seconds," Shawn replied, afraid to continue.

"What about Allison?" Gus frantically asked. "WHAT ABOUT ALLISON!"

"Well…she, um, got blown up by the…" Gus bent over, his face in his hands. Shawn hugged him; it was all he could think of to do to help as Gus sobbed into his shoulder. He almost had to drag him to the car so they could get to the hospital. Then, Shawn saw a man run down a hallway. A man in a black ski mask. _Yin._

"STOP!" Shawn sprinted with all his energy towards him. "STOP!" Gus and the Chief ran after him, and he heard the Chief cry "DUCK!" He obeyed, and then there was a gunshot, and a grunt. He looked up. Yin was on the ground, a bullet wound in his skull, clearly dead. Shawn walked over and pulled his mask off. It was a man. Someone Shawn had never seen. This psycho that was trying to ruin his life was someone he'd never met. He'd met Yang before. She was his fourth grade teacher. He'd barely remembered her. But he had never seen this guy in his life. He dropped the mask on the ground, and walked slowly out of the building as everyone watched, having finally ended it all.


	13. Hospitals Suck Period

Sorry I haven't updated…my sister's b-day…anyway, here you go (Short, I know):

Shawn couldn't believe it was over. Done. Yin and Yang. Dead. Allison…dead. Sitting in an all white room in a comfy leather chair seemed to be the most relaxing yet depressing moment of his life. Gus was okay, the hospital had given him a couple tests and he had taken a shower, now sitting next to him with his face in his hands. Juliet was unconscious, they were trying to help her burns before she woke up in extreme pain, but with all the medication they had given her, he doubted that she would wake up in the next week.

The hospital doors burst open.

"They found a body at the site of the explosion!"

"She has a concussion, and knife, whip, and bruising wounds, but she's alive!"

"Get her to the ER. Stat!"

Shawn looked up, eyes wide. Could it be…?

"ALLISON!" he heard Gus scream, and Gus ran towards the gurney rushing past them, his tears becoming tears of joy. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

It really was Allison. There was no denying those large, glassy orbs, that long, gold hair, and her tiny figure, even while half-unconscious.

Okay, I know this is short, but the next one is really long, so I had to split it, and I'll update ASAP!


	14. Seriously, Listen to Me

Sorry about the short chapter and long wait!

Allison opened her eyes. She was in a room that was so white that it made her wonder how the hell everyone kept it so clean. She saw Shawn and Gus jump up from their chairs and run towards her bed. _Oh, great. I'm in the hospital._

She moaned as she felt pain flood into her. Not as bad as before, and she saw that her wounds were healing, but still, pain.

"G-Gus…" she stammered, and they were both hovering so close that she was afraid that she would slap them if she moved her arm at all. "Can Shawn and I talk?"

Gus looked hurt, but left her and Shawn alone.

"Shawn, listen…"

"Allison, I'm flattered, and unsurprised, but I can't do that to Gus."

"No, Shawn, I…"

"Allison, I can't believe you would do that! I mean…"

"Shawn, just let me…"

"He's gone through so much, and you're just…"

"SHUT UP, SHAWN!" He looked shocked.

"Listen. For once in your life, listen. I've actually been thinking. I like Gus. A lot. Love him, even. You know why? He ADMITS IT. Juliet almost died. AGAIN. And you're probably going to think about telling her how you feel, but…"

"Allison, I don't…"

"Just SHUT UP, okay?! She almost died of Thornburg. A clock tower. A crazy jealous lady with a knife. A crazy friend-obsessive girl with an ax. A crazy team of roller-derby chicks. And you've almost died. You got shot. Come on, Shawn. 'I don't want to miss out on the prize?' How obvious could you be? How clueless could you be? Juliet is IN LOVE WITH YOU! Get it into your head!"

As she spoke, Gus watched through the window with wide eyes. Allison looked furious and Shawn looked at a total loss for words.

"And Juliet must be twice as stubborn as you, because the one time she's EVER made a move, you were on a date with that girl Alex…"

"Abigail!"

"Whatever! Se made her move, it didn't work out, and then she totally acted as though it'd never happened! You two need to accept your feelings, and just GET THEM OUT! Is that so hard!?" She sighed. "Please, Shawn? She was in tears after that whole 'you getting shot' thing. And she spent weeks trying to figure out what you meant in the hospital. Close talking? Never shut up about it. You have this affect on her, it's kinda creepy. But I guess you are a psychic…anyway, as soon as she wakes up…has she woken up?...you need to tell her the truth."

"In the hospital? Cliché much?"

Allison gave him a glare worthy of Carlton Lassiter.

"Okay, fine."

"Shawn? Can you bring Gus in?"

"Sure Allison. And by the way…" he made a motion with his hands. Well, hand, because he was pointing up to the ceiling. "You beat the all-time record!"

Allison smirked, then turned her head to see a pineapple with a bow on it next to her bed. She picked it up as Gus walked in.

"I'm assuming the pineapple was Shawn's idea," she smiled.

"Yeah, he got one for Juliet, too," Gus replied.

"Has she woken up yet?" Allison asked, desperately.

"No, she's on so much medication, she'll be out for a while."

Shawn smiled as he watched them talk, Gus looking almost as happy as he had when he had proven Shawn wrong on the case where he had suspected his dad. Allison really was good for him.


	15. Waiting

Sorry, I know you guys were expecting the conversation between Shawn and Jules, but I'm still trying to get it right, and I'd rather have a longer wait then a horrible chapter. Agreed?

Shawn and Gus hated hospital food. They sat in the hospital restaurant, eating stale breadsticks and clumpy pasta. They hadn't left the hospital (other than to go home to sleep, Gus refused to sleep on a leather chair, even though Shawn seemed fine with the idea) for almost a week, waiting for Juliet to wake up. It wasn't like she was in a coma, but that sort of unknowing fear loomed over the room like a raincloud every passing minute. Gus spent most of his time with Allison, praising her on her extreme thinking in such a stressful situation. Shawn would never admit it, but he was equally as impressed. For here to remember the emails and the password, and after she had been beaten up so badly! Allison turned out to be very helpful, though, because she seemed to know when Juliet was going to wake up due to her occupation as an anesthesiologist. Any minute now, she had said.

Shawn felt the wait excruciating. He wasn't sure he was ready to vent his feelings to her…but he just felt them all coming back to him. He went to Allison when Gus went home, and asked her for advice. Allison didn't seem to mind giving it out, and she suggested that Juliet find out that she was alive first; otherwise it could go in a bad direction. She warned him to not now (or ever) quote Shakespeare around her unless he wanted an object lodged into his body. Allison was helpful.

Lassiter was harder. He had been almost shaken up after what happened, but had gotten over it quickly, and had decided to torment Shawn, although when Shawn started screaming at him, he would shut up pretty fast.

His father was doing well, Shawn hadn't been in much danger, and he didn't know Allison very well. What really got him was Juliet and Gus. He knew Shawn cared about both of them so much, in different ways. He hadn't tried to give him advice, not that Shawn had wanted it. He could tell that he really needed time to think. And they were all willing to give him all the time they need.

Then one day, he heard it from Gus. "SHAWN! Juliet just woke up!"


	16. Was It Honestly That Surprising, Lassie?

I am SOOOOO sorry for the HORRIBLY long wait! I had to split the chapter up, and I kept choosing bad spots!

Shawn half-ran, half-walked behind Gus towards Juliet's hospital room. As they entered, he could hear a soft moaning from a figure under stained white covers. He couldn't help but think that she looked absolutely adorable as she woke up.

Gus gave him a smirk, then quickly exited the room and locked the door. Shawn gave him a glare, and then turned to a dazed Juliet.

"Hey, Mulan!" he said softly, moving towards her bed. She groaned and yawned, sitting up slowly.

"Hey, Prince Charming," she whispered, then gave a small smile. Then horror filled her eyes and she burst into tears. "Shawn…Allison…she's…gone…"

Shawn kneeled down next to her, grabbed her shoulders, and faced her body towards him. "Allison's alive. She's in another room. She's gonna be fine."

Juliet looked at him in wonder for a few seconds before embracing him, nearly choking Shawn. "Jules…can't…breathe…"

"Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed, and then retracted her arms. "I'm assuming Gus is happy about Allison."

"Yup. Jules…I promised Allison that I'd do something…tell you something…" Shawn looked like he was about to be sick of nerves.

"Shawn, wait…I-"

"Jules let me finish, please…"

"No, I need to tell you…"

"SHUT UP! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, OKAY!" Shawn agitatedly screeched.

Juliet's mouth opened slightly, and then she closed it.

"Well, uh, that didn't work out as fell as I'd hoped," Shawn whispered. Juliet shook her head in agreement. But then she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Then they practically jumped apart when they heard a thump from outside the room. They saw Gus laughing as Henry picked up Lassiter from the floor, apparently having fainted. Shawn and Juliet looked at each other and laughed, and he grabbed her face to kiss her again. But Gus ad decided that then would be the perfect time to walk into the room. Shawn glared at him, letting go of Juliet. Gus winked at him. Lassiter stormed in, scarlet both from embarrassment of having fainted and anger at the couple before him. Shawn stuck his tongue out at Lassiter, before he heard small footsteps entering from the hallway. Allison looked overjoyed before saying, "You did tell her, right?"


	17. Epilouge The Airport

Oh my gosh…It's been almost a month! (Awkwardly laughs) Well, here's the end. I've enjoyed writing this, and you guys are awesome! (Thanks especially to The Teal Dragon for reviewing EVERY chapter! You're awesome!) First story completed: check!

2 Months Later

The air was getting colder in Santa Barbara. Well, as cold as you could call it. Winter was approaching, and Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and a dragged-along Lassiter stood with Allison at the airport. She and Gus had decided to continue their relationship the way they had before she had come. They knew it could work. Shawn and Juliet were happily dating (much to Lassiter's frustration), even though Shawn was disappointed when Juliet refused to help him open a café dedicated solely to pineapple.

None of them seemed to have noticed how long Allison had been with them. It seemed like only a few days ago when Shawn was asking her what she thought of the 80s. But Allison had used up all of her saved up vacation time (which, Lassiter commented on, should only be used in emergencies) and had to return to her job.

They stood as they waited for the announcer to tell her to go, Shawn with one arm around Juliet's shoulders, Allison and Gus holding hands, and Lassiter constantly and awkwardly checking his watch, not enjoying being in the presence of the two couples. An announcer's voice came up, and Allison stood. She shook Lassiter's hand, and then hugged Gus for a long moment. She smiled and hugged Juliet, then walked to face Shawn. He mouthed "Thank you" to her, glancing at Juliet, and smirked. He held out a hand for her to shake, but she pulled him in for a hug. Shawn suddenly felt a burst of realization of her departure, and returned the hug silently. Allison then let go, waved to all of them again, and turned away without another word, dragging her luggage behind her.

Juliet looked up at Shawn. "Will you miss her?"

Shawn thought then smiled. "You know what? I truly think I will."

Gus looked over at him and smiled. "I will, too."


End file.
